


Sex On The Couch

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Chloe and Aubrey have one rule for their apartment. Sex is to be confined to the bedroom or bathroom at all times. But Beca and Aubrey can't help but break it. A lot. Something must be done.





	

Chloe was a fairly tolerant person when it came to public displays of affection. When her two best friends Aubrey and Beca had gotten together during Beca's junior year, she was okay with seeing them sharing kisses and cuddling together all over the apartment. It was actually kind of sweet - they were both kind of reserved and private, but not around Chloe. She liked watching their relationship as it developed.

So she was happy for them, she really was. Besides, she and Aubrey had lived together for years and they pretty much just had the one rule - no sex in the kitchen or living areas. Bedrooms and bathroom, fine. Anywhere else, no. It had served them well, particularly Chloe, when she made her way through Finn and Blair, then Holly, David and Tom.

After a particularly long night work, she made her way home and unlocked the door, expecting Aubrey and Beca to be there as they normally would be, some mindless movie on while Beca pretended to do homework and made eyes at Aubrey instead. What she didn't expect was Aubrey and Beca stark naked, the brunette pinned against the fridge, swearing loudly as Aubrey went about business between her legs.

"Jesus!" she exclaimed, slamming a hand over her eyes. "Bree we have a rule about this!" She heard the scramble of two people interrupted mid-coitus.

"You weren't supposed to be home for a while," Aubrey said.

"Still! Sex in the kitchen?" she said, hands still over her eyes.

"It's alright, we're covered," Beca said. They'd managed to cover themselves with the rug from the back of the couch, wrapping it around them both. "And it's my fault, Chlo. We were just going to grab something to drink but I might have started kissing the back of her neck and my hands just grab-"

"I don't need to hear details," Chloe said, cutting her off. "Just... We had rules, Bree."

"I'm sorry," Aubrey said. "Won't happen again."

"Yeah," Beca said solemnly. "Promise, Chlo." She took them at their word.

Big mistake.

It was barely a week later when she walked in on them on the couch. Then again. Then back in the kitchen. Then the dining room table. Chloe had enough. She'd respected the rules the whole time they'd lived there, even though it'd been hard. She decided to sit down with Aubrey and talk to her about it. So she declared a roommates night in, Beca left to enjoy the company of her own roommate, Stacie. She sat Aubrey down with a bottle of red and they'd started talking about other things, but eventually she brought up their very much inappropriately located fornication. The blonde had immediately turned pink.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know I keep saying it over and over. But this is the first time I've ever had a girlfriend who made me feel..."

"Feel what?" Chloe said.

"Beca makes me feel... sexy," Aubrey said. "She makes me feel hot and desirable. I've never had anyone who made me really believe those things about myself, and I think I get carried away. She's always telling me things like how much she loves me and wants me and it's easy to get swept up in that. It's pretty pathetic but she says things that just make me..." She shook her head and exhaled steadily.

"You guys are like, really serious, aren't you?" Chloe sighed.

Aubrey nodded vigorously. "Yeah, Chlo." She was fidgeting with the hem of her sweater. "I love her, you know? And I feel like... Beca and I... This feels like it for me." She poured them both another glass.

"Seriously?" Chloe said. "Forever kind of it?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "We're actually talking about getting a place together soon, after the end of the semester. She's even brought up some really long term plans and I wasn't at all scared. I want this with her. A future."

"Wow, Bree. That's... Actually really awesome," Chloe said genuinely. She was actually getting teary on Aubrey's behalf. She hugged her close for a few seconds.

"And I swear, I'll talk to Beca. You shouldn't have to be scared you're going to see us having sex every time you walk into the house, regardless of what she's saying."

"I'm happy you guys are so into each other," Chloe said. "I'm also glad you're both getting some regular sex. And from what I could see it looked like pretty great sex. Didn't realize Beca was such a pocket rocket."

"Oh god can we change the subject?" Aubrey said. Chloe laughed.

Aubrey kept her promise, and Chloe didn't walk in on them having sex in the living areas again. She heard them occasionally through bedroom and bathroom walls, but wasn't greeted their bare asses at home, or any other body part that she didn't want to see.

When Aubrey and Beca finally got their own place, Chloe joked that they could go back to having sex on the couch. They'd all laughed, Stacie too, since she was helping them move and was also taking over Aubrey's share of the apartment with Chloe. They'd forgotten the remark as the four of them had eaten pizza on the couch, surrounded by boxes. Or at least three of them had. When the two of them had sent Chloe and Stacie back to their apartment, Beca was all over Aubrey in a flash.

"Chloe might have thought her little joke was funny," Beca said as she kissed down Aubrey's neck, the second she'd sat back down. "But as soon as she said it all I could think about was having my way with you on this couch, in our apartment. No possible interruptions." Her fingers were unbuttoning the old shirt Aubrey had thrown on over the tank she'd been moving boxes in. Skilled fingers slid up into the tank and over her torso, knowing exactly where to caress to elicit soft moans from the blonde.

"Beca," she muttered. Her hands found purchase at the hem of Beca's flannel, bunching tightly.

"God you're beautiful," she whispered into the crook of her neck. Aubrey could only moan as Beca's tongue slid back up her neck and her teeth gently nipped her earlobe. "You're gorgeous." She could only manage another moan in response. Every hair on the back of her neck was standing up. Beca could turn her into liquid in three seconds flat. Beca's mouth sought hers in a fiery kiss. She instinctively started stripping the flannel off of the smaller girl, and Beca was helping eagerly. She pulled the blonde toward her and encouraged her to settle on top of her as they continued to kiss.

Clearly the two of them were old pros at the making out thing. But damn if it didn't drive Aubrey beyond wild every time. Beca was a lot more skilled with her mouth than people would guess. And part of what made sex with Beca so satisfying was the buildup. Mainly the fact that they quite enjoyed making out for extended periods of time. Kissing long and dirty like horny teenagers, tongues firmly searching each other's mouths. Hands groping at breasts, clutching at hips, laughing into kisses or holding each others gaze as the kisses turned softer and more sensual. Whispers into their Aubrey couldn't get enough, and neither could Beca.

But tonight felt pretty carnal to Aubrey, Beca was moving with firm hands and hard kisses. She liked it. She liked it a lot. And after a while she grew tired of the clothing that was separating them. She shifted so she could get the shirt off of her shoulders and discard her bra. Beca's hand grabbed the waistband of her jeans and flicked the button open. She took the cue and stood to remove them, the brunette also choosing that moment to strip her own clothes off. Naked Beca was one of her favorite things ever. She was all contradictions underneath the flannel and denim and dark eyeliner. Pale skin, dark tattoos. Fine boned but distinctly feminine. Angular but still smooth. Tiny and deceptively strong.

Beca encouraged the blonde to straddle her lap. Her face was level with the blonde's chest, and she took full advantage of that fact, raising one hand to close over a breast as her mouth did the same to the other. Her tongue gently flicked over her nipple, then slowly swirled around it. Aubrey's back arched and she gasped. Beca's hands flew to the small of her back to steady her, her mouth pausing only to switch sides. Aubrey dug her hands into Beca's hair as her body became helpless to the actions of her girlfriends mouth.

She bent down and left a sloppy, deep kiss on Beca's mouth, the kind that Beca knew meant she needed her now, not in a minute but right this second, now. She pulled back and let her hands trail down Aubrey's body, eyes glued to her girlfriends face as she let one traverse just that little bit further. Aubrey's eyes closed as she felt Beca's fingers on her, running lightly over her wetness. She couldn't help the way her jaw dropped, her neck arched, the breathy sigh of relief that escaped her lips as the fingers slipped inside her. Beca's eyes were watching hungrily, seeing the arousal on the blonde's face was a turn-on all in itself.

She leaned forward to wrap her mouth around Aubrey's nipple again as she thrust forward again. Her free hand ran up and down Aubrey's toned thigh as her fingers and mouth worked simultaneously. Aubrey let her hips begin to roll into the action of Beca's hand, needing that contact with the heel of her palm. Her hips moved more insistently, so Beca adjusted accordingly, but the blonde was too far caught up. She was riding Beca's fingers hard, perfect breasts bouncing, hands on Beca's shoulders to keep her steady.

"Damn that's hot," Beca said. "Don't stop, Bree." Aubrey was almost passing out from need. She barely noticed when Beca went from two to three fingers. The brunette couldn't decide where she wanted to look more, her girlfriends heaving chest, her face contorted in ecstasy or at the now completely soaking hand she had curled against her pussy. It became less of an issue when Aubrey reached her climax, collapsing against Beca's body so that they both landed against the back of the couch. Beca waited until the tremors of her release had subsided before she moved her hand. She used her free one to stroke up and down Aubrey's back, fingers gliding through the slight sheen of sweat along her spine. Her mouth left tiny kisses along her collarbone as she felt Aubrey's thundering heartbeat slow through her chest as she regained her composure.

"I love you," she mumbled into her skin. Aubrey stretched her shoulders and then bent down to kiss her girlfriend.

"I love you, too," she said. Her hand cupped the back of her neck, thumb gently brushing the base of her jaw. "I love you so much, Beca." She shifted back a little and stood up to relieve the ache in her legs. She saw the way Beca's eyes followed her and the way she was biting on her lip. She shook the limbs out a little then knelt on the floor in front of her. Bringing Beca's face toward her, she kissed her deeply. A hard, bruising kiss that left Beca short of breath. Then she bent further down and began kissing up the inside of Beca's thigh. As she reached her destination, Beca's head fell back onto the couch. She let one hand tangle with a free hand of Aubrey's.

"Oh, I'm going to love having our own place."


End file.
